Power Rangers Celestial Knights
by stingerlad
Summary: When the Cursetrak forces of the Underworld attack five friends are chosen to fight them as the Power Rangers Celestial Knights.


Power Rangers Celestial Knights

The Knights Unite

At Valor City High a 16 year old Caucasian boy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt, a red hoodie, and jeans was on his way to class when he saw a 16 year old Caucasian boy with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and jeans being messed with by 3 members of the football team.

He then walked up and asked, "What's going on here?"

The other boy and the football team members looked to their side and saw the boy with the red hoodie.

"Jeremy, am I glad to see you," the other boy said.

"All right you guys. What are you going after Mickey for?" Jeremy said.

"This dumb ass thinks he can get away with asking out my girlfriend," one of the football jocks said.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend," Mickey said.

"Shut up, punk," another basketball player said.

"Look, if you guys want to hurt him you're gonna have to kick my ass first."

"Hey Jeremy, are these causing you trouble?" a 16 year old Caucasian boy with dark brown hair in the school's football team uniform said.

"Aw crap, it's Patrick," the other football jock said.

"Hey, Patrick. These guys are just trying to hurt Mickey for unknowingly asking out one of their girlfriends. Want to give me a hand?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, after all I know one on three isn't a fair fight."

The football jocks then charged at Jeremy and Patrick. Jeremy ducked under a punch from one of them and kicked him in his private parts. Jeremy then put him in a headlock and tossed him to the floor. Patrick dodged a punch from one of the other two and flipped him over his back and the football jock landed on the floor on his back. Patrick then gave him a quick jab to the chest.

Mickey then saw the last one try to hit Jeremy while his back turned. Patrick then caught a punch that was about to hit Jeremy. Mickey then kicked him towards Jeremy and Patrick. Jeremy and Patrick then gave an uppercut to the last one at the same time after he turned around. Patrick then sweep kicked him and he landed on the floor on his back.

"You okay, Mickey?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys."

"Come on guys, we should get to class," Jeremy said.

And with that they walked to their next class.

Then after school Jeremy, Mickey, Patrick, and two 16 year old Caucasian girls, one wearing the school's cheerleader uniform and the other wearing a yellow shirt and skirt, were walking through the woods near the city when all of a sudden they were attacked by some monsters that looked like humanoid snakes armed with swords. Before, any of the high school students could even get ready to fight they were warped to a different location in red, blue, black, yellow, and pink balls of light.

Wherever they were warped to looked like a mix of a medieval castle with 21st Century technology.

"Anyone got a clue where we are?" the cheerleader asked.

"No, Cindy. And what honestly made you think we would know where we are?" the girl in yellow replied.

"I don't know, Kelly. I just felt like asking it, okay?"

A 21 year old Caucasian man wearing a gray robe then entered the room and said, "Welcome young ones. I am Teneritter, guardian of the powers of the Celestial Knights."

"Look dude, I don't care who you are right now. I just want to know where the hell we are, and how the hell we got here," Mickey said.

"You are in the base of the Celestial Knights, the Celestial Palace. And as for how you got here the powers of the Celestial Knights must have chosen you and brought you here."

"What are the Celestial Knights and what were those things that attacked us earlier?" Cindy asked.

"The Celestial Knights are a group of warriors that are like your Power Rangers that fight against the the evil Cursetrak forces of the Underworld and the monsters that attacked you were Cursetrak foot soldiers, Slitherlings."

"So we've pretty much been chosen to fight against evil as the Celestial Knight Power Rangers?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Now take these. They are your Celestial Morphers," Teneritter said handing each of them a bracelet with a dial with its arrow pointing to red, blue, black, yellow, and pink, each dial was pointing to a different color for each Morpher, surrounding a orb of the same color the dial was pointing to and a few buttons underneath the dial.

"Well, now I have to ask don't we need to say something when we morph?" Jeremy asked.

"Just simply say Celestial Knights, Power Up and you'll be turned into Power Rangers. Now, remember you must get the civilians out of the area under attack before you morph."

"Got it."

They then once again turned into balls of light and teleported them to the new attack location, the city square.

When the Rangers arrived at the city square they looked around and saw that all the civilians had gotten to safety.

"You ready, guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Ready!"

"Celestial Knights, Power Up!" they said while pressing on the second button under the dial.

_Jeremy is in a red sky and then is instantly falling and a knight in red Power Ranger-style armor is seen below him. They then crash into each other and Jeremy lands now wearing the knight's armor with a red Dragon Zord behind him._

"_Red Celestial Knight Ranger!"_

_Mickey is in a blue sky and then is instantly falling and a knight in blue Power Ranger-style armor is seen below him. They then crash into each other and Mickey lands now wearing the knight's armor with a blue Dolphin Zord behind him._

"_Blue Celestial Knight Ranger!"_

_Patrick is in a black sky and then is instantly falling and a knight in black Power Ranger-style armor is seen below him. They then crash into each other and Patrick lands now wearing the knight's armor with a black Crocodile Zord behind him._

"_Black Celestial Knight Ranger!"_

_Kelly is in a yellow sky and then is instantly falling and a knight in yellow Power Ranger-style armor is seen below her. They then crash into each other and Kelly lands now wearing the knight's armor with a yellow Elephant Zord behind her._

"_Yellow Celestial Knight Ranger!"_

_Cindy is in a pink sky and then is instantly falling and a knight in pink Power Ranger-style armor is seen below her. They then crash into each other and Cindy lands now wearing the knight's armor with a Pink Deer Zord behind her._

"_Pink Celestial Knight Ranger!"_

The Rangers looked at their suits and saw the Celestial Daggers on their belts. They then unsheathed the Celestial Daggers and charged.

Jeremy slashed two Slitherlings across the chest before he felt that he had something more powerful and listened to his instincts and took out a red sword that had a blade resembling a dragon and said, "Dragon Saber."

Jeremy then started slashing all the Slitherlings that stood in his way.

Mickey stabbed two Slitherlings in the neck before he, just like Jeremy, felt that he had something more powerful and listened to his instincts and took out a blue crossbow resembling a dolphin and said, " Dolphin Crossbow."

He then started shooting arrows at all the Slitherlings he was fighting.

Patrick slit the necks of three Slitherlings before he, just like Jeremy and Mickey, felt that he had something more powerful and listened to his instincts and took out a staff resembling a crocodile and said, "Crocodile Staff."

He then started the Slitherlings that charged at him.

Kelly slashed three Slitherlings across the chest before she, just like Jeremy, Mickey, and Patrick, felt that she had something more powerful and listened to her instincts and took out a yellow hammer resembling an elephant and said, "Elephant Hammer."

She then started to smash all the Slitherlings that tried to attack her.

Cindy slashed three Slitherlings across the chest before she, like the others, felt that she had something more powerful and listened to her instincts and took out a grappling weapon resembling a deer and said, "Deer Grappler."

She then proceeded to grab Slitherlings with her Deer Grappler and toss them into each other.

The Rangers then prepared for an attack from a monster that looked like a male humanoid beetle known as Beetlor.

"You are fools to think you can beat the mighty Beetlor."

"You're the only fool here, Beetlor," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, can we kick his ass now?" Mickey asked.

"Yes."

First, Jeremy slashed Beetlor with his Dragon Saber. Cindy then grabbed Beetlor with her Deer Grappler and tossed him toward Patrick. While Beetlor was flying through the air Mickey shot arrows at him. Patrick then hit Beetlor with his Crocodile Staff so hard he started heading toward Kelly with her Elephant Hammer ready. Kelly then slammed Beetlor with her Elephant Hammer so hard he started flying through the sky till he was no longer in view. But then he started falling toward the ground and the Rangers had been informed of an even more powerful weapon that can be summoned with their weapons. The Rangers then put their weapons on top of each other and a silver cannon with gold runes on it was in their hands. Jeremy manned the trigger while the girls held the front up while Mickey and Patrick held the back up.

"Celestial Cannon!"

"Ready," Kelly and Cindy said.

"Aim," Mickey and Patrick said.  
>"Fire," Jeremy said.<p>

Silver flames then burst from the Celestial Cannon and destroyed Beetlor. He then however instantly grew.

"Oh this is just great. What do we do now?" Kelly asked.

Jeremy pressed the first button under the dial on his Morpher, hoping it was the communication button, and asked, "Hey Tenerittter, any ideas on how to take this guy out?"  
>"Just press the third button under the dials on your Morphers and say Celestial Zords, Descend."<p>

The Rangers then did as instructed and the Zords from their morphing sequences came out of the clouds and the Rangers jumped into the cockpit of the Zords.

The cockpit had a stand and a slot in the stand that the Celestial Daggers could fit into.

The Rangers then placed their Celestial Daggers in the slot and pushed the Daggers forward causing their Zords move forward. The Dragon Zord sent flames at Beetlor while Jeremy said, "Feel the burn."

The Dolphin Zord and the Crocodile Zord bit Beetlor before he tore them off him and tossed them away from him. Then the Elephant Zord hit Beetlor with its trunk while the Deer Zord hit Beetlor with its antlers. The Elephant Zord and Deer Zord then flipped Beetlor into the air and the Rangers used this opportunity to combine.

First, the Dragon Zord's tail detached from the rest of the body. Then the Crocodile Zord bent to form a whole leg and half a leg. The part that formed half a leg was attached to the Elephant Zord and the Crocodile Zord and the Elephant Zord tiilted their bodies up 45 degrees. The Dragon Zord then attached to the legs and the Deer Zord folded its legs in while the Dolphin Zord folded its tail fin in and the Deer Zord attached to the left side of the Dragon Zord's body while the Dolphin Zord attached to the right side of the Dragon Zord's body forming arms. Then a part of the Dragon Zord's body flipped up and the Megazord's head came up completing the Megazord.

"Celestial Knight Megazord!"

The Megazord's cockpit was just a fusion of all five cockpits with Jeremy in the center, Mickey and Patrick at the sides of Jeremy, and Kelly and Cindy at the far sides of Jeremy.

Beetlor charged at the Megazord and was about to punch the Megazord but the Megazord caught the punch and slammed its fist into Beetlor several times before it tossed him into the air and took out the Dragon Zord's tail, which was now the Megazord Saber. The Rangers then took their Celestial Daggers out of the stands and did a slashing motion which caused the Megazord to slash Beetlor when he came in range of the Saber.

After the battle the Rangers returned to the Celestial Palace.

"Well done. Not bad for your first battle," Teneritter said.

"Thanks. By the way, we've decided that we'll continue to fight as the Power Rangers Celestial Knights," Jeremy said.

"Well, I now I can tell you the other rules you must follow as Power Rangers. Never use your powers for personal gain. Also, don't escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you to."

The Rangers then returned home to rest.


End file.
